


Thicker Than Water

by pterawaters



Category: Entourage, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, M/M, Medical, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a visitor from LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was home sick and watching Scott Caan's parts in Entourage, and then this fic happened.

"Okay, so," Danny says as he and Steve are driving toward HQ. He's frowning at some text message on his phone. "Don't freak out."

Steve narrows his eyes at Danny when they're not watching the road in front of them. "Don't freak out about what?"

"When I told you about my family," Danny says, turning off his phone and arching up to make space for it in his pocket, "I may have left one or two things out."

"Uh-huh." Steve takes a right turn and shifts in his seat. "One or two things like..."

Danny scratches his eyebrow. "I've got another brother. Besides Matt."

"Is that who's texting you? The brother you've never mentioned before?" Steve shakes his head, not sure whether to be pissed off at Danny for withholding this information. "No. You're pulling one over on me, aren't you?"

"I assure you, I am not," Danny replies. "No one in the family talks about him since we disowned him, but there is no way you can meet him and not come to the conclusion he's my brother."

"You _disowned_ your brother?" Steve pulls into the HQ parking lot. "You didn't even disown Matt and he was–"

Danny cuts Steve off sharply. "I know what he was doing. I lived through the whole Colombia, Marco Reyes fallout, thank you very much. What Scotty did was worse."

"What's worse than laundering money for drug traffickers?" Steve asks, pulling into the Camaro's parking spot and shutting down the car. 

Danny puts his face in his hand and groans. Steve doesn't think Danny's going to tell him, but then Danny speaks up. "He fucked our uncle's wife. Destroyed their marriage, totally messed up our cousins' lives."

"Holy shit," Steve says. "And I thought my family was messed up."

Danny holds up an angry finger, his lips pressed together so hard they turn white. He takes a deep breath through his nose, lets it out, and says, "Just don't, okay?" Danny looks at his phone for a moment, then out the window, and then at Steve's shoulder before admitting, "Scott's here, on Oahu. He wants to see me."

Before Steve can respond, Danny's out of the car and walking toward HQ. Steve hurries to catch up with him. "Well? What are you gonna do? You gonna see him?"

As they round the corner and get through the doors, Danny stops short. "Doesn't look like I get a choice."

Leaning on the reception desk, charming Officer Sasha Lu, is a man who's a dead ringer for Danny. He's got the same height, same build, same hair, same taste in clothes, the same everything as Danny. 

"What the..."

"Hey, Scotty," Danny calls out, opening his arms wide, getting the attention not just of his brother – his _twin_ brother – but of everyone else in the lobby as well. Steve can't help but think Danny's drawn that attention on purpose. "How are ya, ya asshole?"

Scott's face breaks into a huge grin. He steps away from the reception desk and mirror's Danny's posture as they walk toward each other. "Danny boy! It's good to see you, douchebag!"

The two of them hug and Steve's head goes to a _very_ interesting place for just a second. He shakes it off and follows Danny into the center of the room. He could head upstairs and give Danny and his brother some privacy, but honestly Steve is too intrigued by this development to just let it go. 

Scott sees Steve approaching and gives him a nod, so Steve sticks out his hand and introduces himself. "Steve McGarrett, Danny's partner."

Scott takes Steve's hand and shakes it firmly. "Scott Lavin, Danny's brother."

"Lavin, huh?" Steve asks, cutting a look over at Danny, who blinks as he gives Steve a minute shake of his head. They'll talk about that later. To Scott, Steve says, "Good to meet you."

"You, too," Scott says, giving Steve a long, and very weird look. "God, look at that fuckin' movie star face. You any good at acting?"

"Excuse me?" Steve asks, looking between Scott and Danny. There's got to be something Steve's misunderstanding.

Danny scoffs and shakes his head, grabbing Steve by the elbow and practically forcing him to take the lead toward the elevators. Steve takes the hint and walks while Danny follows and says to Scott, "Steve is a Navy SEAL. He's got much more important things to do than all that Hollywood bullshit."

"Hey, that Hollywood bullshit keeps me in Armani and pussy, so watch your mouth." Scott follows Steve and Danny onto the elevator. 

Steve presses the button for the third floor and watches as Danny replies. "How are you not dead of herpes yet?"

Scott's eyebrows shoot upward, but then he looks down just briefly before smirking. "You don't die of herpes, Daniel." He sticks his hands in his pockets and juts his chin out. "Not that you would know. You been celibate since the wife kicked you to the curb?"

"No," Danny says, crossing his arms over his chest and Steve does not like the direction this conversation is taking. "I do very well for–"

"Yeah? Who you fucking?" Scott asks, a mean smile on his face. Then, he nods at Steve and asks, "This guy? If I was into cock, I'd be fucking this guy. Jesus."

Steve's sure his face is beet red, but he can't let Scott just run right over Danny like this, so he says to Danny, "You know, I can see why he wasn't invited to the family reunion."

Scott gives Steve a downright murderous glare, and now it's Danny who's got the mean smile on his face. 

The elevator door opens, and Steve's not in the habit of turning his back on people with that sort of look in their eye, so he smiles at Scott and says, "After you."

Scott stares for another second before his posture turns loose and he leaves the elevator, saying, "Yeah, that's probably good you two aren't fucking. Don't fuck where you eat, that's what I always say."

Softly, Steve says to Danny, "Your brother's a real charmer."

"Yup," Danny replies, before catching up to Scott and passing him. "C'mon, here's my office."

Steve lets the two of them have their privacy, going into his own office and sitting at his desk like he's going to do anything but watch the conversation and try to make out what they're talking about.

Thirty seconds later, Kono comes into Steve's office. "Am I going crazy or are..." She trails off, waving her hand in the direction of Danny's office and sitting on the corner of Steve's desk. 

Steve stands up to join her. "You're not crazy. There's two of them. Apparently," Steve clears his throat. "Apparently Danny has a twin brother that he never mentioned."

"After five years and you think you know a guy," Kono says, shaking her head sadly. Then she turns toward Steve. "What's he like?"

Steve bites his tongue on his gut reaction to that question and instead asks, "You know how on tv shows there's a good twin and an evil twin?"

"Yeah," Kono says with an eager nod, half of her attention on Steve and the other half on how Danny and Scott are glaring at each other over Danny's desk.

"Scott's the evil twin," Steve says decisively. "And I'm pretty sure Danny won't even mind if you have to punch his brother in the face."

"Why would I punch...Scott's his name?" Kono narrows her eyes in the direction of Danny's office. 

"Yeah."

"Why would I punch Scott?"

Steve rubs the bridge of his nose and tries to figure out how to word this correctly. "He's probably going to hit on you in a very impolite way."

"Really?" Kono asks, her smile broad like Christmas morning.

Steve doesn't get it. "Why are you so happy about that fact?"

"Danny's always so _repressed_. It'll be fun seeing the other possibility."

Steve wants to argue, wants to say that Danny's not repressed, has Kono ever met him? But then Steve thinks about it again and realizes she has a point. The things that Danny says are always censored, to some extent. Steve knows there's a lot more that goes on in his head that never sees the light of day. Scott, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have that same filter. "It's not as great as you might expect."

Steve watches as Danny and Scott talk, their hands flying every which way for emphasis, until suddenly Scott is leaning forward, head in his hands. Steve's concentration is broken by Chin coming through the door. "Is that?"

"Danny's twin brother, Scott," Kono says, shushing Chin with one finger over her lips. " _Evil_ twin brother."

"Ah," Chin says, leaning next to Kono against Steve's desk. He gives Steve a questioning look, but Steve doesn't want to interrupt what appears to be Kono trying to hear Danny's conversation beyond two glass walls. Steve shrugs at Chin and shakes his head, which appears to be enough of an answer to satisfy Chin momentarily.

~*~

Danny sits down across from Scott and asks, "Lavin? You're going by Grammy's last name?"

"Well, the Williams family didn't want me anymore," Scott says with a morose shrug. "Grammy was always nice to me."

"Grammy was senile," Danny replies, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what? You're on vacation, just wanted to catch up? Or you here for some other reason?"

Scott gives Danny a long, almost sheepish look. Finally, he says, "I need a favor."

There it is. "I don't have any money."

"Fuck you, I don't need _money_ ," Scott says, like he's offended Danny would think he's not doing well for himself. "I've got money."

"Then what do you need?" Danny asks, hoping Scott isn't stupid enough to ask Danny to serve jury duty for him or something.

Scott sits back in his chair and rests his temple on his fist. He meets Danny's eyes for a long moment and then answers, "A liver transplant."

A cold shiver races down Danny's spine. "What happened to the liver you've got?"

Scott throws up his hands. "I didn't drink it to death, if that's what you're thinking!"

Danny was thinking more along the lines of drugs, but he doesn't say that out loud. "Then what was it?"

"Autoimmune hepatitis," Scott replies, leaning even further forward and dropping his head into his hands. "The medications aren't working anymore. The last three years it just keeps getting worse and worse."

"Jesus, Scotty," Danny says, sighing. "I'm sorry." Danny feels a little like he's going to throw up, so he focuses on his breathing. Then he tells Scott, "Something similar happened to my son. Autoimmune disorder. Must run in the family."

Scott raises his head, eyes a little damp. "You've got a son? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I found out he was mine six months ago," Danny tells him, sure Scott can get the rest from there.

Scott nods. "And our birthday call isn't for another couple months." He sighs, scratching at his chin for a second before meeting Danny's eyes again. "Look. You know I hate asking for anything, but you're the best chance I got."

"Do I have to come to LA with you?" Danny asks. He knows this isn't a trivial thing, that donating some of his liver isn't like donating bone marrow. It's going to be a tougher recovery, and he'd rather spend that recovery here at home than in a place like LA. 

Hope bright on his face, Scott shakes his head. "We could do it here. This place has doctors, right?"

"It's Hawaii, dumbass," Danny says, "not the sixteen hundreds. Yeah, we've got doctors. I'll take you to my guy, he'll get you the referral."

Scott's up out of his chair so fast, Danny's heart almost stops. "Thank you!" Scott rounds Danny's desk and grabs Danny's head, planting a big, smacking kiss right on the corner of Danny's mouth. "Thank you, thank you, fucking thank you!"

"Yeah, you're fucking welcome," Danny replies, fending Scott away with his hands until he backs off. "But you gotta do something for me."

"Anything!" Scott cries, enthusiastically throwing his arms wide. "Anything you want!"

Danny takes his phone out of his pocket and puts it on the corner of his desk, right next to Scott. "You're calling Ma, and you're apologizing to her, and you're telling her what's going on."

Scott staggers, almost like Danny has punched him in the gut. He takes a wary look at Danny's phone and grimaces. "Shit. Really?"

"Yes, really." Danny keeps his eyes on Scott, because this is a battle of wills and if history has taught Danny anything, he knows it's a battle he can win.

"Anything else I could do instead?" Scott looks like he's about to drop to his knees and start begging. "C'mon! I could get you a fuckin' Porsche, man! I could have a Victoria's Secret model here in 24 hours."

Danny scoffs. "I'm already friends with Behati Prinsloo, who is a very nice lady that would be appalled at you trying to pimp out her coworkers like that."

Scott's mouth drops open, which is exactly what Danny was going for. 

Danny picks up the phone and scrolls to his mother's name in the contacts. "If you want to live, you'll do this for me."

"Fuck you, Danny," Scott says, before chewing on his thumbnail. "You know she hates me."

"She misses you," Danny assures Scott, pressing the button to call their mother. "It's ringing."

Scott huffs, but then he snatches the phone out of Danny's hand and holds it to his ear. He bounces on his toes a few times while he's waiting, and then Danny hears Ma's voice, tinny this far away from the speaker. "Hello, Danny! How's my boy d–"

"Ma, it's Scott," he says, turning away from Danny and pacing across the room. Danny can't tell what Ma's saying anymore. "No. No, Ma. _I'm_ Scott. It's me. Hi." He pauses for another moment before saying. "Yeah, I'm here in Hawaii with him. He _made_ me call you."

Whispering to himself, Danny says, "Still a little tattletale."

"Listen, Ma. I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry." Scott sits down on the couch, leaning his head back against the cushions and drumming on the upholstery with his free hand. 

The long moment of near-silence makes Danny more and more antsy, until there's a response and Scott lets out a relieved breath. "Yeah, for all of it. _Especially_ for Amy. Very, very sorry." Scott lifts his head and smiles at Danny, giving him an eager thumbs up.

"Yeah, no. I've been in LA. Danny didn't tell you?" Scott meets Danny's eyes and there's this look of fond confusion that makes Danny feel a little bit better about agreeing to go through with this. Of course, he's going to verify with the doctors that this is actually autoimmune, and not Hepatitis C or something, because that lie is definitely something Scott would try to pull off. 

Scott relays the specifics of the situation to Ma, and Danny keeps his eyes down on his desk, tracing patterns on the blotter with his finger while he listens. 

Eventually, Scott stands up and holds the phone out toward Danny, over the desk. "Here. She wants to talk to you."

Danny takes the phone and holds it to his ear. "Hey, Ma."

"Danny?" she asks, which is stupid because she used to be able to tell him apart from Scott, even over the phone. 

"Yeah, Ma. It's me."

Clara sighs, silent for a moment before she says, "You know, you don't have to do this."

Danny looks over at his brother's face, still like looking in a mirror even after all these years, and says, "Yeah. I know, but I'm going to."

"Then I'm coming out to take care of you."

Danny knows that tone in Clara's voice, but he still tries to argue, "No, Ma. You don't have to do that."

"Two of my babies are going to be in the hospital!" She cries, and okay Danny feels chastised instantly. "Of course I'm coming!"

"And you'll be nice?"

Clara sighs. In a low, serious voice, she says, "Daniel, I just buried one son this year. I don't need to re-lose another. I'll be nice."

Danny lets out the breath he'd been holding. "Okay. Okay, good." He smiles up at his brother and says to Clara. "Let me know when you want to come out. Scotty will pay for your plane tickets."

Scott throws his hands wide and gives an affronted noise, but quickly rolls his eyes and nods when Danny stares him down. 

"I'll talk to you soon, Ma, okay?"

"Okay, baby. Say goodbye to Scott from me, too."

"I will." Danny replies. "Bye." He hangs up the phone and sets it down on his desk. "If this kills me, I swear to god, I'm gonna haunt you, Scotty. I swear to god."

"Only fair if you do," Scott says with a quick nod. "Listen, I'll get out of your hair. You wanna go to dinner later? Catch up? I have a _lot_ of crazy stories to tell you, bro."

Danny stands up and opens the office door for Scott. "Yeah, sure. That sounds good. Where're you staying?"

"The Hilton," Scott says, going through the door, but stopping short when he sees Kono, who's trying to look like she's working. "Who is this?"

"Detective Kono Kalakaua," Danny introduces her, "this is my brother, Scott."

"Hey, good to meet you," Scott says, offering his hand. Danny tries to keep Kono from taking it, but she doesn't listen to him. "You know, I'm from out of town. I could use some directions from a local."

Smiling, but with a suspicious narrowing of her eyes, Kono asks, "Where do you want to go?"

Scott grins. "To your house, baby."

"You don't need directions to her house," Danny says, taking Scott by the shoulders and directing him toward the door. "Her house, where her _husband_ lives."

Scott claps his hands together and turns back, pointing at Kono. "Nevermind!"

Kono cracks up and calls out, "Hey, Steve! You were right!"

Danny gets Scott out to the hallway, where Scott says, "You know, I don't like that Steve guy."

"No?" Danny asks, hitting the button on the elevator.

"No," Scott says, shaking his head. "Don't like him. He's a jerk-off. Probably a tight-ass prick of a boss, huh?"

"Well, get used to him, babe," Danny says, clapping Scott on the shoulder as the elevator doors open. "He's my boyfriend. He's coming to dinner with us."

Scott gasps, turning as he gets into the elevator and holding the door open. "I fucking _knew it_! Fucking where you eat? Bad move, Danny boy!"

"Uh-huh," Danny says, grinning at Scott's obvious surprise. "I'll think about that the next time I'm getting laid by the love of my life and you've got just your hand for company."

Letting the elevator doors go, Scott says, "Low blow, man. Low fucking blow."

Danny laughs and calls, "See you later!" as the doors shut. 

When Danny turns, hoping there will be some work to deal with, he finds Steve standing there. Steve gives Danny a tight smile. "Twin brother, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Danny replies, stopping right in front of Steve and looking up at him. "It's okay to hate him. _I_ hate him. Well, I love him too. It's a complicated relationship."

Steve laughs and unwinds his arms from around himself, resting them on Danny's shoulders. "You seem to have a lot of complicated relationships, Danno."

"Only way to do it," Danny replies with a smile that Steve kisses quickly. Danny kisses back, patting Steve's arm as he pulls away. "C'mon. I gotta tell you why Scott was here."


End file.
